bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Razorstrike/Archive 1
Edits OK someone should have told you when you first started. This is not a fan fiction type of wiki. On this site we make good edits to the articles and help further develop the wiki as a source for information on the Bleach Universe and Series. 99% of the edits you have done since joining have been to your own page to create a fan made persona. There is a wiki, the Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki where you can do all that to your hearts content but we dont engage in that here. So please determine whether you are gonna start contributing here or go over there and do your own thing. Thank You. Hey, it's my page, I'll do what I want with it, it doesn't hurt anybody.--Razorstrike (talk) 02:45, August 20, 2010 (UTC) No, you won't we have policies in place here. You follow our policies or you will be blocked. Salubri forgot to sign his comment but he is an administrator here. You will listen to him. If he says you cannot use your userpage in such a fashion you will listen--God (Pray) 02:48, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Just what's so "bad" about it anyway?--Razorstrike (talk) 02:52, August 20, 2010 (UTC) We don't allow it, end of story. Go over to the fan fic wiki and you can create your own character article, add your zanpakuto to their zanpakuto list and your character will be treated like they are real. You can do all of that over there, just not here. This site contains official information only--God (Pray) 02:57, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Fine, whatever, i'll give this fanfiction wikia a a try since i don't seem to have a choice, but you are no Saluburi and are not God. Butt-hollow. Soul Raper.--Razorstrike (talk) 03:20, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Butt-hollow? hahahahaha. You gotta give'em credit Godisme, that was kinda funny..... in a really immature and childish way. GinIchimaru (talk) 03:09, September 1, 2010 (UTC) @Gin If I were a lesser man I would put him up to be blocked as we do not allow such language but seeing as he is leaving I won't--God (Pray) 03:16, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I didn't do anyhing that bad anyway, so who cares?--Razorstrike (talk) 03:20, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Alright seeing as you obviously have not looked, read these Bleach Wiki:Policy.We do not allow foul language. Quit saying who cares about everything we warn you about. Everyone cares as you are breaking policy--God (Pray) 03:28, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Whaever, I'll look to get you to leave me alone, gonna clear my talk page shortly. erm, you aint allowed to clear you're talk page friend. That's kinda one of the rules. GinIchimaru (talk) 03:35, September 1, 2010 (UTC) No you won't, you can't delete content from your talk page, seriously, is it so hard to read the Policies? And about your previous question, yes you did quite a few "bad" things: Firstly it is against our policies to dedicate all your edits to your User Page, since this is no social site, nor is this a fanfiction site to create your fiction persona. And second, the use of Foul language is not permitted anywhere on the wiki. Lia Schiffer (Talk) 03:36, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Apparently you did not read the policies as it is very clear you cannot remove content from your talk page. Only archive it--God (Pray) 03:39, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Fine, I'm just going to say it, Im sorry, It won't happen again, now how can I make this dissapear off my page? (but stay archived)--Razorstrike (talk) 03:47, September 1, 2010 (UTC) As long as you archive it and not delete it yes--God (Pray) 03:45, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay, so how do I do that?--Razorstrike (talk) 03:47, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Put a link at the top of your talk page like this Archive 1 and then copy all other text on your talk page and delete it, save the page and you will now have a red link at the top that says Archive 1. Click the link and paste all text into the page. --God (Pray) 03:58, September 1, 2010 (UTC)